


Cómo aguantar a dos idiotas en San Valentín, por Yuri Plisetsky

by NikkyNikosa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chocolate, Humor, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkyNikosa/pseuds/NikkyNikosa
Summary: La vida de Yuri Plisetsky era difícil, sobre todo desde que llegaron dos idiotas con los que tenía que compartir pista. Era complicada, además, porque aparte de ganar medallas de oro, debía rendir bien en la escuela. Pero, si se añadía San Valentín a la ecuación, había solo una palabra que podía resumir bastante bien su situación: Desastre.Porque ese día que a Plisetsky se le ocurrió recibir a cierto patinador en su casa, no pudo imaginar que una semana más tarde, iba a terminar con un odio injustificado hacia los chocolates, con deseos de repartir patadas a diestra y siniestra y, como si eso no fuera poco, con un Viktor pasando las penas en su sofá, vestido, además, con una ropa que quemaría las retinas de quien lo viera.





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

> Relato realizado por motivo de San Valentín. La serie y los personajes no son míos, sino que son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.  
> Publicado también en Wattpad y Fanfiction.net. Queda prohibida su publicación en otros lugares.

 Si había que decir una cosa que Yuri Plisetsky no tenía, eso era paciencia. De hecho, estaba seguro que, al momento de la repartición, le habían dado su dosis a alguien más (al cerdo probablemente) y a él lo habían dejado con exceso de mal genio. También había que decir que no soportaba la estupidez y de eso también había tenido que soportar bastante.

Así que, en ese momento, había una cosa que no podía entender por más que lo intentara… y vaya que se jactaba de tener una mente privilegiada.

Miró a la persona que tenía frente a él, con su cuerpo en clara postura de derrota.

Si tenía esas dos cosas claras respecto a sí mismo, ¿cómo era posible que la persona más estúpida de universo (según él) estuviera ahí, lloriqueando como un bebé, colmando la paciencia que claramente no tenía? Y lo peor de todo ¿por qué demonios no lo había sacado a patadas? Ah bueno, eso era porque tal vez le importara ese idiota un poquito. Y tal vez sentía un poco de curiosidad de por qué Viktor Nikiforov, la leyenda viviente del patinaje, se había presentado un martes por la mañana en su tranquilo hogar, con unas ropas que no combinaban (algo imposible de ver en la leyenda) y con una cara de funeral que casi había logrado deprimirlo.

Casi.

Por un momento, el pánico lo había embargado. Yuri sabía que una de las pocas cosas que podían poner al hombre así, estaban relacionadas con el Cerdo, así que su primer pensamiento fue que algo había pasado con Yuuri Katsuki, pero eso se fue a la basura cuando el hombre de pelo plateado murmuró un “Yuuri idiota.”

No había alcanzado ni a sentir alivio cuando la idea de lo que eso significaba se abrió paso en su mente.

«Oh no, otra vez no»

Por favor, eso sí que no. No creía tener fuerzas en esos momentos para soportar problemas ajenos, sobre todo si estos eran de pareja y especialmente de _esa_ pareja. Ya había tenido suficiente drama durante el _Grand Prix final_ para toda una vida y también había tenido suficiente de Viktor durante la semana anterior.

Demonios.

Ni siquiera tenía pareja y terminaba con un estrés emocional peor de que si la tuviera.

En un momento quiso cerrarle la puerta en la cara y mandarle el problema a Yakov o a algún otro, pero la cara de Viktor había tocado en él ese no deseado interruptor de preocupación, ese que se activaba cada vez que veía al cerdo o al viejo en problemas.

Así que ahí estaba ahora Viktor, sentado frente a él y con su ánimo por los suelos.

Los primeros diez minutos luego de su llegada, Yuri había estado ahí, esperando que el anciano comenzara a contar el problema, pero no, el hombre se había quedado mirando al vacío, mientras a veces hacía un puchero y repetía como mantra “Yuuri idiota.” Así que como no tenía paciencia (y para no golpearle), lo había dejado ahí y se había encargado de adecentar un poco su casa porque ese día tenía visitas.

Dos horas después, Yuri prácticamente estaba escalando por las paredes. Había ordenado toda la casa, había preparado el almuerzo, ¡hasta había adelantado materias de la escuela!, y el viejo seguía sin decir ni pío. Ya no sabía que más hacer en su casa y de verdad, de verdad que no quería golpear al viejo…

―Yuuri idio…

―¡YA CUENTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE MIERDA PASÓ, ANCIANO DEL DEMONIO!

―…ta.

Y ahí estaba. Habían hecho que explotara. Y Viktor no se había salvado de la patada voladora, no señor, es más, ahora estaba tirado fuera del sofá, mirando al adolescente como si por fin se diera cuenta donde estaba metido y de la bestia que había logrado desatar, pues Yurio se había puesto como un basilisco.

Yuri chasqueó la lengua ante su mirada sorprendida e intentó relajarse. Había que pensar positivamente, reflexionó, pues mientras más rápido despachara al viejo a su propia casa, más rápido él quedaría libre.

Invocó la cantidad de paciencia que usualmente tenía reservada para un año entero, y se dispuso a escuchar.

―¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucedió ahora?

Viktor, que se estaba sobando la zona afectada, suspiró y se dispuso a volver a su asiento, antes de que Yurio decidiera que darle otra patada no era mala idea.

―¿Recuerdas que día es hoy?

¿Y a que venía esa pregunta? En la ceja del rubio había aparecido un pequeño tic nervioso, pero de todos modos contestó.

―Martes. ―No entendió por qué de pronto Viktor lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos―. ¿El día es algo relevante en el asunto?

―Hoy es catorce de febrero.

Aah, entonces por ahí iba la cosa, aunque seguía sin entender esa cara de pocos amigos, no de alguien que se la pasaba sonriendo como idiota.

―No me digas que el cerdo quedó hospitalizado por intoxicación. ―Risa por parte Yuri. Silencio por parte de Viktor―. Oye, viejo, no me digas que lo mataste.

Viktor lo miró con una cara de “¡por supuesto que no!”

―Pero… ¿tan mal resultó todo?

Yurio debía admitir que el que fuera catorce de febrero era irrelevante para él, pero de cierta forma, se sentía comprometido en el asunto; después de todo él se había tenido que aguantar a Viktor en su casa durante toda la semana anterior, cuando el patinador había decidido que iba a ocupar su cocina como laboratorio experimental secreto. Así que, en cierta forma, el hecho de que todo hubiera resultado tan mal, era como una afrenta directa contra él, después de todo él había sido el que había terminado enseñándole.

Una semana atrás, el viejo se había presentado en su casa, con una bolsa con mercadería, una revista de repostería y su típica sonrisa, sonrisa que él había querido borrar de un puñetazo por despertarlo a las ocho de la mañana en su día libre (de verdad que Viktor iba a tener que abandonar esa mala costumbre).

Cuando le preguntó a que se debía todo eso, Viktor había respondido.

―¡San Valentin!

―¿Ha?

―Le regalaré a Yuuri chocolates para San Valentín y le pediré que sea mi pareja. Y tú me ayudarás.

Yurio había contenido el impuso de sacarlo a patadas de su casa. Pero es que ¿en serio? ¿Tenía cara de buena persona acaso? ¿No había otro ser más idóneo para ayudarle? La respuesta había sido dada por el mismo Viktor, quien le dijo que él era en quien más confiaba, aparte de Yakov… y Yakov probablemente lo mandaría a la mierda (bueno, él también estaba a punto de hacerlo).

―Pensé que ya lo eran. Pareja, me refiero.

Viktor había abandonado la sonrisa y adoptado una expresión más seria.

―No lo somos, al menos no oficialmente. Al inicio no me molestaba. Me bastaba con que nosotros estuviéramos en eso, juntos, sin importar las etiquetas; no es como si necesitáramos una relación para saber lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

«¿Y entonces?»

No había sido necesario decir esos pensamientos en voz alta, pues su mirada había sido bastante elocuente después de todo.

―Quiero decirle al mundo que estoy con él. Quiero que cuando la prensa le pregunte sobre nosotros, diga que somos pareja en vez de que solo somos muy buenos amigos.

«Justo en la _friendzone»_ pensó Yurio con diversión, luego se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan insensible.

―Quiero que este anillo ―mostró su mano derecha, donde brillaba la dichosa joya― …sea algo más que solo un amuleto.

Cuando Viktor hubo acabado con su discurso sensiblero, Yuri estaba cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

―Quien te viera y quien te ve, Viktor.

―Entonces, ¿me ayudarás?

Yurio había suspirado, derrotado; era imposible negarse cuando el otro se veía tan ilusionado.

―Te ayudaré, pero quiero un regalo realmente costoso para mi cumpleaños.

Viktor había sonreído.

―Hablo en serio, viejo. Esto te saldrá caro.

―Todo sea por el cerdito.

Ugh, un poco de insulina, por favor. No era necesario ser tan cursi, de verdad.

―Y bien, ¿qué debo hacer?

―¡Ensenarme a preparar chocolates! ―Había exclamado el mayor de los patinadores con su típica sonrisa de corazón.

―¡¿Ha?!

Y lo había ayudado, aunque no tuviera ni la más remota idea de cómo preparar chocolates, pero Viktor estaba en lo correcto cuando le dijo que probablemente iba a aprender antes que él, que en su primer intento casi había quemado la cocina de su departamento y había terminado con diarrea.

―¿Y por qué no le regalas otra cosa más útil? ―Había preguntado Yurio luego de dos días y mucho intentos fallidos e ingredientes desperdiciados.

―No, en Japón se acostumbra a regalar chocolates.

Yurio no había querido discutir más y siguió en su tarea, que ahora era más que nada vigilar como lo estaba haciendo Viktor.

Al cuarto día, Plisetsky ya había gastado la cantidad de paciencia equivalente a diez años; tener a Viktor metido en su casa luego de cada práctica durante tres horas era mentalmente agotador.

―¿Y si preparo yo el chocolate y tú solamente lo adornas y te encargas de envolverlo? ―Si Viktor no hubiera estado tan concentrado, habría visto la expresión de súplica en el ruso menor.

―No, debo hacerlo yo o no vale.

―El cerdo no lo sabrá. ―Vale, en ese momento había parecido un amigo traidor, pero ya estaba entrando en desesperación.

―Yo lo sabría y no puedo hacerle eso.

«No jodas»

Ante las últimas palabras, Yuri quiso estrellar su frente contra la pared más cercana hasta quedar inconsciente. Definitivamente, esa era la última vez que intentaba ser una buena persona. El próximo año, durante esas fechas se iría a la Patagonia para que ni pensaran en molestarlo.

Lo bueno, es que con eso quedaba claro que Viktor probablemente nunca sería infiel. Si se ponía así por unos chocolates, la infidelidad era el equivalente a satanás en la mente del viejo; lo cual de paso estaba muy bien, pues le ahorraba el andar golpeando traseros.

Finalmente, cuando un día antes de San Valentín, Nikiforov había ―por fin― logrado hacer unos chocolates decentes, Yurio estaba seguro que estaba listo para ser canonizado. ¡Denle la bienvenida a San Yuri! Aunque bueno, él ya tenía santo, de todos modos, celebrado el 23 de abril.

Esos seis días, habían probado tanta mierda (según Yurio), y visitado el baño para vomitar tantas veces, que hasta el viejo había probado el chocolate con un poco de desconfianza. Él por su parte, los había degustado luego de comprobar que no habían creado por accidente algún veneno mortal (es decir, cuando había pasado media hora y Viktor aún no salía volando hacia el baño).

Por lo que recordaba, cuando Viktor se había ido ―por fin― a su casa el día anterior, éste iba con una sonrisa que casi lo deja ciego, así que definitivamente no sabía que pudo haber salido tan mal. Eso sí, estaba seguro que era culpa de Viktor; siempre lo era, de todos modos.

Miró a su acompañante, que aún con los hombros caídos, se mostraba reacio a dar una respuesta a su pregunta anteriormente formulada.

―Hey, anciano, si te recibí hoy en mi casa no es para que te quedes ahí callado. Mi paciencia tiene un límite, y está así ―hizo un gesto con sus dedos― de desaparecer. ¡Así que responde!

Viktor lo miró con ojos perdidos, como si hubiera olvidado por un momento donde se encontraba. En ese momento el rubio se preguntó por enésima vez si lo sucedido había sido algo muy grave o solo era que Viktor estaba reaccionando de manera exagerada. No se le podía culpar de todos modos por pensar así, pues era sabido que se ponía todo un _drama king_ cuando pasaba algo referente al cerdo.

―Yuuri olvidó San Valentín.

Oh vaya, el trabajo de una semana echado por la borda, diez años de paciencia perdidos por nada; Yuri no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a eso. A decir verdad, hasta él se sentía un poco traicionado.

Viktor volvió a suspirar. La expresión que Yurio mostraba en ese momento, era un reflejo de la que él mismo había mostrado esa mañana.

Lo había preparado todo afanosamente; de hecho, tenía planificado completamente todo el día. Empezando por un desayuno llevado a la cama (que era cuando le entregaría los chocolates), hasta una cena para dos personas en uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de San Petersburgo. Se había propuesto que todo ese día resultara perfecto, pero la perfección terminó durante el desayuno, incluso antes: había empezado cuando había llegado a la habitación de Yuuri con la bandeja con el desayuno, listo para despertarlo.

Cuando hubo despertado, Yuuri se había puesto los anteojos y observado su sonrisa con extrañeza.

―¿Hoy se celebra algo?

Ante esa pregunta hecha con total indiferencia, Viktor se había sentido como un pavo real atropellado. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como él esperaba, pero como buen capricorniano que era, hizo la desilusión a un lado y se dispuso a continuar con su plan.

―Ten ―había dicho, entregándole los chocolates en los que tanto esfuerzo había invertido―, son para ti.

Si algo debía admitir, es que se sentía orgulloso de lo que había logrado. Viktor Nikiforov, el hombre al cual se le quemaba hasta el agua, había logrado preparar chocolates por sí mismo. Era inevitable darse unas palmaditas imaginarias en la espalda.

―Vaya, no te hubieras molestado. ―Había por lo menos una razón de porqué esa frase estaba incorrecta―. De todos modos, no puedo comer chocolates cerca de las competencias, pues afecta directamente mi peso, pero gracias.

El pavo real, que había comenzado a levantarse con las plumas todas desordenadas, había sido atropellado nuevamente, esta vez por un camión y sin posibilidad cercana de levantarse.

Yuuri, por su parte, había dejado los chocolates a un lado, sin siquiera probarlos y había comenzado a tomar desayuno, como si el pavo real interno de Viktor no hubiera sido prácticamente aniquilado. Mientras, Nikiforov miraba al hombre que amaba, con la boca ligeramente abierta, casi en estado catatónico y replanteándose si no habría imaginado todo el cariño y amor que veía en los ojos del japonés a diario.

Yuuri había detenido, en algún momento, la taza a medio camino de sus labios, y había mirado con extrañeza al ruso.

―¿Sucede algo?

Viktor logró recomponerse a tiempo, recogiendo, imaginariamente, a un pavo real casi desahuciado.

―Yuuri, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?

― ¡Claro! ―Con esa respuesta, Viktor pensó que aún quedaban esperanzas para el pavo real―. Es martes, si no me equivoco. ―Bueno, resultaba que no.

Tal vez Yuuri debería escribir un libro de _Mil maneras de romper el corazón de un ruso;_ estaba seguro que lograría ser éxito de ventas.

―Hoy es catorce de febrero, Yuuri. ―Había preferido ser más directo, antes que, aparte de atropellado, su pavo real terminara siendo pisoteado.

―Ah…

Bien, había fracasado, estrepitosamente, por cierto.

―Hoy es san Valentín. ―A esas alturas, su ánimo estaba completamente arruinado y solo quería hacerse bolita, algo que hubiera sido impensable para el Viktor Nikiforov de hace un año.

―¡Oh! ―Yuuri parecía genuinamente asombrado―. Lo siento. No suelo darle importancia a esa fecha. ―No, si ya lo había notado y le había quedado bien claro, además―. ¿Los chocolates eran por eso?

Viktor solo había asentido, absteniéndose de responder que también el desayuno y la cena, que quedaba oficialmente cancelada.

―Viktor. ―Había incredulidad y sorpresa por partes iguales en esa palabra.

―Supongo que es muy tonto preguntar si tienes un regalo para mí, ¿verdad? ―Viktor ya tenía bastante claro que no iba a recibir ni siquiera un llavero.

―Bueno…verás, en Japón usualmente son las mujeres las que regalan chocolates para San Valentín. ―Entonces, en palabras simples, había estado haciendo el papel de mujer en esa no-relación que tenían. Bien, Viktor, bien. Yuuri continuó, ajeno a su creciente horror―. La costumbre es que los hombres regresemos el favor el catorce de marzo, durante el _howaito dee._

Nikiforov pensaba que su pavo real no podía recibir ya más daño, pero con eso último, había terminado, aparte de incinerado, listo para servirse de cena. Realmente, _realmente_ , sentía unas ridículas ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría. Las lágrimas eran comunes en Yuuri, no en él. Y personalmente, sentía que, si lloraba, lo haría como niña y precisamente ahora, lo último que quería era eso.

―Yo… ¡Vaya! Había olvidado que hay algo urgente que debo hacer. ―Algo así como meterse en un agujero y no salir de ahí hasta el siguiente milenio―. Espero que disfrutes tu desayuno y prueba algún chocolate, que me quedaron bastante decentes según mi opinión. ―Tal vez lo último había sido innecesario, pero se vio en la necesidad de recalcar que había invertido días pensando en él y que ese tiempo ni siquiera había sido recompensado.

―¡¿V-viktor?! ―El japonés había sonado bastante consternado, pero Viktor ya no estaba de ánimos para responder y había salido raudamente de la habitación, y luego de unos pocos minutos, también del departamento.

.

Yuri Plisetsky en ese momento se hallaba boquiabierto y, suponía, igual de consternado que Viktor. Realmente, no sabía si enojarse con el cerdo o construirle un altar fuera de su casa, porque bueno, había sido… ¡memorable! Ni él hubiese podido hacerlo mejor. Yurio, en ese momento, podía recordar perfectamente porqué había decidido que admiraría secretamente a Yuuri Katsuki.

Aun así, el enojo estaba ganando la partida. Esos diez años de paciencia se fueron para no volver y bueno, también estaba el asunto de que Viktor aún estaba como muerto en vida en su sofá y parecía que no se iría pronto.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero inmediatamente la cerró. ¿Qué demonios le diría de todos modos? No es como si Yuri Plisetsky fuera alguien que estaba acostumbrado a consolar y un “deja de ser patético” quizá sería contraproducente en esa situación. Así es, no estaba acostumbrado a dar palabras de aliento. Lo suyo era intentar solucionar las cosas, y cuando su teléfono sonó, anunciando una llamada entrante del cerdo, supo que tal vez sí podría hacer algo útil.

Fue a la cocina para alejarse un poco de Viktor (aunque, sinceramente, dudaba que el otro fuera a ponerle atención).

Apenas contestó, la voz afligida de Katsuki se escuchó por la otra línea.

―¡Yurio! ¿Viktor está ahí contigo? ―Bueno, al menos parecía arrepentido y preocupado; eso era una buena señal―. Lo he estado llamando decenas de veces y no me contesta.

No le sorprendía. Con lo dramático que se ponía el viejo a veces, probablemente el celular había terminado tirado en la basura. Estuvo tentado de contestarle que no sabía nada de él, para añadirle aún más drama al asunto, pero ni él era tan malvado.

―Sí, sí, está aquí.

«Al menos su cuerpo» pensó, mientras echaba una rápida ojeada al living, donde Nikiforov seguía en la misma posición. Volvió a ponerle atención al cerdo cuando este soltó un suspiro bastante aliviado, seguido de un “gracias, kami-sama”

―De todos modos, ¿dónde más iba a estar?

Un silencio se dejó escuchar, un silencio que lo llenó de inquietud.

―¿Katsudon?

Más silencio, hasta que un sonido se dejó escuchar. Yurio ya había escuchado ese sonido antes de parte del japonés y eso hizo que se alarmara. Yuuri estaba sollozando, y aunque usualmente, Katsuki fuera bastante llorón, éste nunca lo hacía sin un motivo.

―Y-yo… ―la voz del japonés sonaba bastante rota, y eso hizo que su preocupación aumentara.

―¡Maldita sea, cerdo! Dime qué pasa. ―Intentó hablar en voz baja para no alarmar a Viktor.

―Yo… ―Al otro lado de la línea, parecía ser que el japonés se armaba de confianza―. Creo que Viktor se está viendo con otra persona, Yurio.

Silencio. Yuri Plisetsky guardó silencio, porque de otra forma estaba seguro que explotaría. Era oficial, el próximo año se iría a la Patagonia o a la Amazonía.

―¿Yurio?

―…

―¿Por qué te quedas callado tan de repente?

―…

―¡Oh, por dios! Es cierto, ¿verdad? ―Ahora Yuuri sonaba como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico.

―¡CLARO QUE NO ES CIERTO, CERDO DEMENTE! ―¿Recuerdan que Yuri no tenía mucha tolerancia para la estupidez? Bueno, su límite había sido completamente sobrepasado con eso último.

―¿Yurio? ―Vaya, quizás se le había pasado la mano con el grito―. ¿Con quién estás hablando? ―La voz de Nikiforov sonó preocupada desde el living. A buena hora se le ocurría al otro reaccionar, pensó molesto.

―¡Con nadie! ¡Es que me pegué en el dedo chico del pie! ―Era una excusa idiota, pero al menos Viktor no había seguido preguntando. Y Yuuri pensaba que ese idiota era infiel (aunque por palabras del propio Viktor, no eran pareja). Qué estupidez.

―Ah, era verdad entonces que estaba contigo. ―Yuuri había dejado de sollozar y ahora se oía mucho más tranquilo, pero Yuri no pudo evitar que un pequeño tic nervioso apareciera en su ceja.

―Tú y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación, Katsudon. Nos vemos en el parque que está cerca del departamento del viejo. ―Y sin más colgó, confiando en que, si el japonés tenía instinto de supervivencia, asistiría a la reunión.

Minutos después, Yuri Plisetsky estaba vestido con ropas más abrigadoras, ajustándose su abrigo, su rostro demostrando irritación.

―Voy a salir.

Viktor, que seguía sentado en el sofá, se levantó al verlo.

―Tal vez yo también deba marchar…

―¡NO! Tú te quedas acá.

«No quiero darle más razones al cerdo para que desconfíe»

―Pero…

―No hagas ninguna estupidez en lo que tardo en volver. De todos modos, escondí todos los cuchillos de esta casa, incluso los que son para la mantequilla.

Recibió una mirada ofendida por parte de Nikiforov.

―Yurio, puedo estar deprimido, pero no soy estúpido.

Por toda respuesta, Yuri lo miró con burla, para luego abandonar la casa que compartía con Yakov y Lilia.

Por su parte, Viktor suspiró, mientras se ponía a hacer _zapping_ , buscando una película para distraerse y dejar su mente en blanco.

―Yuuri idiota.

Aunque eso era algo imposible.

.

Eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde cuando Viktor sintió la puerta de la entrada abrirse y segundos después vio aparecer al adolescente con una cara de completo hastío. Incluso podía decir, sin temor a equivocarse, que su ojo izquierdo tenía un pequeño tic y una pequeña vena hinchada adornaba su sien.

Plisetsky se echó con poca elegancia a su lado en el sofá y le quitó el control remoto, poniendo una película con harta sangre y tripas para tranquilizarse. Viktor le ofreció palomitas de maíz y sonrió divertido cuando el pequeño con la misma poca elegancia, se echó un buen puñado a la boca.

Así estuvieron, en completo silencio, ensimismados en las escenas sangrientas que eran proyectadas. Ambos eran más parecidos de lo que querían admitir.

―Oye, anciano. ―Viktor miró en su dirección―.  Tengo una visita que no llegará hasta la noche, así que puedes quedarte hasta como a las ocho si deseas.

Viktor asintió agradecido. No quería regresar por el momento a su departamento y tampoco le hacía mucha gracia deambular solo por las calles de San Petersburgo, al menos no ese día.

Pasada media hora, Plisetsky volvió a abrir la boca.

―Nunca más comeré algo que cocines. Aún estoy cagando verde por culpa de tus intentos de chocolate.

Viktor sonrió.

―Yo estoy con una diarrea que ni con medicamentos se me quita. Y probé tantos chocolates esta semana que ya me harté de ellos.

―Eso no era chocolate, Viktor.

Llegada la hora, Yurio sin contemplación lo echó de su casa. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de molestarlo por la llegada de su visitante, cuando estaba con su trasero sobre el pavimento, y la puerta siendo cerrada fuertemente a continuación.

Sobándose el trasero adolorido, emprendió camino a su casa. Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que enfrentar a Yuuri y decirle lo mucho que su desplante de la mañana lo había lastimado. Solo esperaba que cuando volviera, no lo recibiera con la misma frialdad, que ahí sí se le caería el pelo.

.

Yuri cerró la puerta y se apoyó en esta, emitiendo un largo suspiro, como si toda la tensión anterior lo abandonara con esa acción. A su lado, un kazajo lo observaba en silencio.

―¿Qué sucedía con Nikiforov?

Plisetsky le dirigió mirada mucho más relajada que la que tenía cuando le abrió la puerta.

―Créeme, no lo quieres saber.

Otabek asintió sin cambiar mucho la expresión de su rostro. Se movió hasta ponerse frente a él, y sacó un paquete que, hasta ese momento, llevaba oculto en su espalda.

―Toma, para ti. Feliz San Valentín, Yura.

Yuri abrió su boca por dos razones en ese momento. Estaba sorprendido, pues nunca se imaginó que Otabek le iba a regalar algo. O sea, él le había comprado algo para San Valentín, pero nunca se imaginó que recibiría algo a cambio. Pero, ¿por qué debían ser chocolates? Llegados a ese punto, Yuri Plisetsky sentía una completa animadversión por esas cosas. Así que se quedó ahí, mirando con ojos como platos el paquete transparente, odiando a Viktor por haberle provocado, en una semana, tanta repulsión por algo que antes le gustaba.

Otabek, al ver que el rubio no hacía nada, se impacientó.

―¿Vas a querer los chocolates o no?

Ante eso, Yuri automáticamente los recibió.

―G-gracias.

Bueno, tal vez si probaba esos chocolates, olvidaría los malos ratos de la semana anterior.

―…

Esperen un momento, ¿acaso eso significaba que Otabek estaba haciendo el papel de chica?

.

Viktor se paró frente a la puerta de su casa. Eran las ocho y media de la noche. Si todo hubiera salido como lo había planeado, estaría cenando con Yuuri en el restorán más exclusivo de la ciudad, pero, por el contrario, estaba ahí, dubitativo de entrar a su propio hogar y con un dolor de trasero impresionante (Yurio sí que golpeaba fuerte).

Suspiró.

Quizás Yuuri ni siquiera estaba en el departamento y él haciendo el idiota ahí afuera.

Al abrir la puerta, se extrañó ante la extraña iluminación que había. Levantó su mirada y lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido, con la esperanza comenzando a nacer en su interior.

Frente a él tenía una mesa servida para dos, con un candelabro en el centro y con varias velas pequeñas puestas estratégicamente para iluminar el lugar. Todo denotaba el esmero con que había sido hecho.

―Viktor.

Siguió con su mirada aquella voz, encontrándolo parado frente a la ventana que daba al balcón, la mano extendida en un claro gesto de invitación.

Viktor fue a su encuentro. Sin importar lo que hiciera, él siempre iría a su encuentro.

Cuando lo tuvo al frente y lo pudo distinguir bien, sintió vergüenza cuando su ropa que no combinaba hizo un claro contraste con la vestimenta del japonés. Con aquellos pantalones negros, camisa azul oscuro, el cabello peinado hacia atrás, Yuuri parecía la persona más atractiva del mundo. En ese momento, Viktor no por primera vez pensó que Yuuri era aquel galán que llegaba a la ciudad enamorando a todo aquel a su paso. Enamorándolo a él sin remedio.

Se miraron a los ojos, los orbes chocolate del japonés brillando tiernamente. Viktor pudo notar que volvían a ser cálidos cuando entraban en contacto con los suyos.

―Feliz San Valentín, Viktor.

Se sorprendió ante el saludo. Y lo hizo aún más cuando notó que Yuuri tenía las manos extendidas, esperando a que tomara la caja que ofrecía.

Pero antes de eso…

―Entonces, ¿sí sabías qué día era hoy? ―El japonés asintió, luciendo avergonzado―. ¿Por qué entonces dijiste todas esas cosas?

El pavo real interno de Viktor estaba cruzado de brazos, exigiendo una explicación.

Yuuri lo miró, no sin estar un poco molesto ―¡estaba arruinando todo el momento!―, pero era verdad, necesitaba una explicación, o al menos parte de ella.

―Porque soy un idiota inseguro. ―Y vaya que lo era, tanto así que aún le dolía el trasero de la patada voladora que le había dado Yurio cuando se vieron―. P-por cierto, los chocolates estaban deliciosos. ―Notó como la mirada del ruso resplandeció por un momento―. Ahora, abre el regalo.

Viktor, no satisfecho, quería seguir discutiendo (su pavo real interno exigía venganza), pero al escuchar la palabra regalo, supuso que podía esperar hasta más tarde, así que obedeció.

Dentro de la caja encontró un reloj finamente elaborado. Lo tuvo entre sus manos y lo dio vuelta, por órdenes del japonés. Ahí, perfectamente tallado, unas pocas palabras se dejaban ver claramente, unas palabras que hicieron que sus ojos se llenaran inevitablemente de lágrimas.

―Viktor ―El aludido dejó de mirar el reloj para posar sus ojos en el menor―, ¿quieres pasar una vida junto a mí? ―No era una propuesta de matrimonio, ni siquiera le pedía que fueran novios, pero en realidad, ¿importaba? Con esas palabras Yuuri le estaba diciendo que quería estar toda su vida junto a él. Le estaba diciendo que no era el único que quería dar un paso más allá.

―¡Yuuri!

Katsuki suspiró, relajado y feliz, entre los brazos del ruso. Venía esperando por ese abrazo todo el día, mejor dicho, desde la semana pasada.

El abrazó pasó a ser beso solo segundos después, iniciado por un japonés que se sentía mucho más seguro que otros días, enredando su lengua con un ruso que se sentía en el séptimo cielo en ese momento. Gradualmente las caricias comenzaron a subir de tono. La ropa comenzó a ser estorbosa y en algún punto de todo aquello, ambos comenzaron a emprender camino a alguna habitación, dejando una cena olvidada sobre la mesa y un reloj sobre el sofá, en cuyo reverso, estaban escritas unas palabras en un idioma neutral.

_With all my love._

_Yuuri._


	2. Capítulo II

«Asqueroso, simplemente asqueroso»

Era quince de febrero y Yuri Plisetsky se sentía en la necesidad de maldecir contra el mundo y, sobre todo, contra dos patinadores que se hallaban intercambiando palabras, muy melosos cabe agregar, en una esquina de la pista. Estaba feliz por ellos, claro, pero no hacía falta exagerar, ¿verdad?

A su lado, con los patines puestos y listo para practicar, se hallaba el patinador proveniente de Kazajistan, Otabek Altin. Había llegado el día anterior, en una visita exprés, que tenía como objetivo reunirse con su amigo para luego viajar, junto a Katsuki y Nikiforov, a Corea del sur, sede del campeonato de los cuatro continentes de este año. Pero antes de eso, se hallaban todos reunidos en el centro de patinaje para hacer una pequeña práctica antes de dirigirse al aeropuerto.

El kazajo observaba a Plisetsky con curiosidad, preguntándose a qué se debía aquella mueca de desagrado mientras miraba a sus compañeros de pista, considerando que cuando habían llegado y se habían encontrado con la feliz pareja, el muchacho había dejado escapar un suspiro de alivio. Así que, como siempre, no se explicaba ese cambio de ánimo tan repentino.

―¿Te molesta que estén juntos? ―La pregunta salió de sus labios sin que tuviera tiempo de pensarla.

El ruso fijó sus orbes verdes sobre él, su mirada de soldado expresando extrañeza.

―No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Altin tuvo ganas de suspirar en ese momento, aunque no lo hizo. Definitivamente Yuri Plisetsky era un misterio para él, un enigma que deseaba a toda costa resolver algún día.

Ambos entraron al hielo para hacer un breve calentamiento antes de ponerse a entrenar como era debido. Quince minutos después, cuando la feliz pareja aún no entraba en la pista, Yuri dejó notar su desagrado mediante un chasquido de lengua bastante expresivo y sin que se lo pidiera, comenzó a explicar.

―No me molesta que estén juntos. De hecho, si te contara todo lo que tuve que aguantar de ellos ayer, hasta tú te sentirías aliviado de lo empalagosos que están ahora. ―Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema? Plisetsky le respondió momentos después―. Pero no es necesario que anden expresando su amor ante todo el mundo, ¿sabes? Llega a ser molesto y cansador. Si se les da la gana, pueden regalonear todo lo que quieran, pero que sea en su hogar, que para eso existe la privacidad.

El kazajo asintió. Yuri tenía un punto, aunque no lo compartiera del todo. Para él, el amor era un sentimiento que no requería ser ocultado y que, por el contrario, merecía ser demostrado libremente por las personas ―quien sabe, el mundo sería incluso un mejor lugar. Aun así, prefirió no rebatir y continuaron patinando en silencio.

Diez minutos más tarde, el tema seguía dando vueltas en la mente del kazajo, pero esta vez por otra razón.

―¿Qué pasó ayer para que Nikiforov se viera tan deprimido?

La verdad, sentía curiosidad por el tema desde el día anterior, cuando vio la manera poco delicada en la que el hombre había sido despachado de la casa del menor; y había aumentado aún más cuando Yuri había mantenido una cara de fastidio toda la hora siguiente, hasta que había logrado distraerlo.

Contrario a la negativa de ayer, esta vez Plisetsky se detuvo y lo miró dubitativo.

―Es bastante largo, en realidad; y pensándolo bien, bastante ridículo.

―Tengo tiempo. ―Y era verdad, lo tenía. Siempre tenía tiempo para el ruso, de todos modos―. ¿Me vas a contar o no?

Sin saber cómo, de un momento a otro se vio arrastrado por Yuri hacia el rincón de la pista que estaba más alejado de la melosa pareja. Ahí le contó muy resumidamente todo el drama que había tenido que pasar por ser un buen amigo, incluyendo la razón de su vacilación al recibir los chocolates el día anterior.

Veinte minutos después, luego de que Yuri le hubiera contado todo casi sin respirar, solo quedaba una pregunta en la mente del kazajo.

―¿Y qué fue lo que hablaste con Katsuki?

Ante la pregunta, el ruso se había erizado, mostrando una mueca de fastidio, muy parecida a la del día anterior; a Otabek inevitablemente le pareció un pequeño gatito que pretendía ser un tigre adulto. _Créeme, no lo quieres saber,_ le había dicho y el tema había muerto allí.

Plisetsky aún se sentía un poco fastidiado por la conversación que había tenido con el japonés el día anterior y si se lo contaba al kazajo, sentía que, irremediablemente, querría patear nuevamente al cerdo. Aparte, ambos habían quedado en que esa conversación iba a quedar en el más absoluto de los secretos y pretendía, por su paz mental, que siguiera siendo así.

.

Resultaba que, tal y como había predicho, Yuuri se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del parque. Según la opinión de Yuri, estaba sobre abrigado, pero había supuesto que aún no se acostumbrada al frio inclemente de Rusia.

Al llegar se había mantenido de pie frente a él. Para esa conversación suponía que necesitaría mirar desde arriba.

―¿Quién demonios te dijo que Viktor está viendo a otra persona? ―No iba a ser delicado al preguntar de todos modos; no era su estilo.

El japonés había alzado la vista, sobresaltado. Había estado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no había notado la llegada de Plisetsky.

―Hola, Yurio.

―Responde. ―Había tenido que soportar tanto ese día, que ya no le quedaba paciencia.

―Nadie me lo dijo…

―¡Entonces no jodas!

―…pero esta última semana, ha desaparecido luego de los entrenamientos y cuando llega, es ya bastante entrada la noche. ―Yuuri no se había alterado por ese grito y, con un semblante calmado, había seguido con su discurso.

Yurio, al comprender, tuvo que inevitablemente sentarse, mientras se masajeaba la sien con gesto cansado. Sentía que ese día había envejecido, por lo menos, unos diez años. Cuando habló nuevamente, intentó hacerlo con una voz controlada.

―Y porque ha llegado un par de noches tarde, tú supones que se ha estado viendo con otra persona.

―De todos modos, no lo culpo si lo hace. Oficialmente solo somos amigos…

―¡Eso no tiene nada que ver y lo sabes! Creo que, a estas alturas, ya está más que claro que lo que ese viejo siente por ti no es amistad.

―Aun así, ¿por qué yo, Yurio?

Yuri de verdad no se sentía con la facultad de lidiar con la falta de seguridad del japonés. Él no solía sentirse inseguro, así que no sabía que podía decirle, si ni siquiera lo comprendía.

―¿Te das cuenta, realmente, de lo estúpidas que son tus suposiciones? Has armado toda una teoría en tu cabeza sin siquiera confirmarlo…

―Hoy tuve mi confirmación.

―¿Ha? ―¿Qué demonios había hecho Viktor ahora?

―Hoy me llevó el desayuno a la cama y me regaló chocolates, movido por la culpa, seguramente.

En ese momento, el ruso se había querido pegar un tiro, ¿cómo una persona podía llegar a malinterpretar tanto una situación? Pero entonces…

―¡Espera un momento! Entonces todo el desplante de hoy en la mañana… ¿fue por eso?

Yuuri lo había mirado sorprendido, quizás porque no pensó que Viktor iba a compartir eso con él. Yuri no había podido evitar sentir cierto regocijo cuando notó vergüenza en su expresión. Bien, lo tenía merecido.

―Me molestó que llegará como si nada luego de que, prácticamente, me ignorara por una semana entera. ―Bueno, ahí tenía un punto. El viejo seguramente había estado tan centrado en lograr hacer los putos chocolates, que se olvidó de las inseguridades del japonés.

―Tal vez estaba preparando tu sorpresa de San Valentín. ―Sentía la suficiente lealtad con Nikiforov como para no delatar todos los planes que éste había tenido para ese día.

Katsuki lo miró con algo parecido a la burla.

―Yurio, eran chocolates. ¿Cuánto se tarda una persona en ir a comprar un poco de chocolate? En cambio, yo sí le tenía un regalo en el cual me esmeré.

«Agárrenme que lo mato» fueron sus pensamientos en ese momento, al escuchar que también tenía un regalo que por puro orgullo no había sido entregado. «Uno, dos, tres…» Lo mejor era concentrarse en contar, quizás así no lo mataría.

―Tal vez los hizo él…

«Siete, ocho, nueve»

―Eso me dio a entender, pero todos sabemos que es un desastre en la cocina.

«Doce, trece, catorce»

―¿Al menos los probaste?

«Dieciséis, diecisiete»

―Los boté.

«Veinte, veint… ¿Ha? »

―¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?! ―La mayoría de las aves del parque habían elevado vuelo, asustadas ante tal grito―. ¡CERDO DEL DEMONIO! ¡¿Sabes, acaso, lo que nos demoramos en preparar esos putos chocolates?! Y vienes tú y los botas. Estuve una semana, ¡UNA SEMANA!, aguantándome al viejo todos los días en mi casa. ¡UNA SEMANA EN LAS QUE PRACTICAMENTE CAGUÉ VERDE POR CULPA DE LOS VENENOS QUE CREABA ESE ANCIANO! ¡Viktor quedó con la garganta irritada de tanto vomitar! Y tú los botas, ¡maldito katsudon! ¡¿Ahora quien me devolverá mis diez años de paciencia?! ―Cuando hubo terminado, se había dado cuenta que estaba de pie frente al japonés, mientras lo apuntaba acusadoramente con un dedo, la cara roja por el esfuerzo.

Katsuki Yuuri boqueaba como pez fuera del agua, incapaz de formar una frase coherente. Con los lentes en la punta de la nariz, lo había mirado con creciente pánico al ir descubriendo el significado de lo dicho.

―E-entonces…

―La única persona a la que estuvo viendo ese viejo fue a mí. ―Los ojos del japonés mostraban un creciente pánico―. Y todo, para hacer unos malditos chocolates que de todos modos terminaron en la basura.

Yuuri Katsuki, por sus inseguridades, había arruinado San Valentín completamente, ahora dependía de él hacer algo para arreglar todo el problema.

―Estoy seguro que esta es la primera y última vez que el viejo intenta celebrar este maldito día.

Ante sus palabras, el hombre de cabellos negros se tuvo que encoger un poquito más en el asiento, bajo la mirada inclemente de un ruso que pensaba que lo tenía bien merecido.

.

Yurio había completado exitosamente un salchow cuádruple cuando se le ocurrió dirigir su mirada nuevamente a la parejita. Una vena se hinchó peligrosamente en su sien. Otabek se dio cuenta de su estado de ánimo y se acercó un poco para evitar que explotara.

―¡HEY ANCIANO! ―Demasiado tarde, el volcán había hecho erupción―. ¡Deja ya de hostigar al cerdo y permite que pueda practicar en paz! ¡El cuatro continentes es en dos días, maldición!

Pese a que estaban patinando en el hielo, la pareja estaba demasiado junta según los estándares de Yurio, quien, si ahora mismo no estuviera con su amigo al lado, habría estado entremedio intentando separarlos.

Ante su grito, Katsuki había tenido la decencia de parecer avergonzado, pero ese viejo… Yuri se planteó seriamente el no volver a ayudarlo.

―¡Yurio, justo me estaba acordando de ti! ―De pronto, un ruso y un japonés se acercaban patinando hacía donde ellos se encontraban.

«Ay, mierda. Lo que me faltaba»

―Te traje unos chocolates por la ayuda de ayer. ―Vaya, bonito gesto, si no fuera porque Plisetsky había probado tantos chocolates hechos por Viktor, que ya se había hecho intolerante.

―No como porquerías.

 ―¡Hey! Yuuri dijo que me quedaron geniales.

Claro, y como si Nikiforov no tuviera el ego ya demasiado grande, venía el japonés y le decía eso.

―Heh… ¿en serio? ―Solo Katsuki pudo interpretar de manera correcta la burla que se hallaba detrás de esas palabras.

―Claro, le quedaron buenos. ―Un tono rosado acompañó esa declaración. Yuuri lo miraba avergonzado, consciente, en parte, de lo que el otro estaba pensando.

«Vaya»

La verdad era que a Yurio se le hacía bastante divertido imaginar a un desesperado japonés buscando el paquete de chocolates entre el montón de basura del departamento. El día anterior ese era el único consuelo del japonés; aunque estaban en la basura, seguían sellados.

―El pobre cerdo debe tener el sentido del gusto atrofiado. Con razón está contigo.

Viktor, que había aprendido a no hacerle caso cuando se ponía en modo adolescente gruñón, solo intercambió unas palabras de cortesía con Otabek, para luego alejarse para practicar saltos junto a su pareja. Lamentablemente, antes de estar lo suficientemente lejos, había dicho algo que no pretendía que ambos amigos escucharan, pero que terminó llegando a sus oídos de todas formas.

―¡Yuuri! Aún me duele el trasero.

―A-a mí también Viktor, pero por favor, baja la voz.

Yurio, por el rabillo del ojo, notó que el kazajo casi se cae en un doble toe loop, algo impensable en patinadores de su categoría. Interrogante, le lanzó una de sus elocuentes miradas, una que el otro entendió a la perfección. Otabek se sintió extrañado al no ver una expresión escandalizada en el ruso menor.

―¿No los escuchaste? ―Existía la posibilidad que Yurio eligiera bloquearlos de su mente.

―¿Lo de sus traseros? ¡No me sentiré culpable por ello! Ambos se merecían las patadas que les di ayer.

Otabek se le quedó mirando, su expresión seria contrastando de manera graciosa con el color que de pronto tomaban sus mejillas.

―Creo que no se estaban refiriendo a tus patadas, la verdad.

Yurio necesitó cinco segundos para asociar el sonrojo del kazajo con sus palabras y luego, fueron necesarios cinco segundos más para comprender lo que aquello implicaba. Diez segundos después, se escuchó un potente grito que hizo volar a las aves de toda la cuadra.

―¡QUÉ ASQUEROSOS!

En la pista de hielo, todos vieron entre extrañados y divertidos como Yuri Plisetsky se daba cabezazos contra una pared, mientras un kazajo intentaba aminorar los golpes poniendo su mano como amortiguador.

―¡MALDITA SEA, OTABEK! ¡Definitivamente no necesitaba esa imagen mental!

―¡V-viktor! ¡Mira lo que provocaste! ―Esa era la voz de Yuuri.

―¡No me arrepiento de nada! ―Viktor a duras penas había logrado decir aquello entre risas.

A lo lejos, un pobre Yakov observaba toda la escena con un tic en el ojo. Maldición, y se suponía que esos tres eran catalogados como los mejores patinadores del mundo.

―Idiotas, eso es lo que son ―murmuró antes de comenzar (o al menos intentar) a poner orden en ese gallinero que era su amada pista de hielo―. ¡Vitya, ayuda a tu pupilo, que ese flip sigue sin ser clavado al cien por ciento! ¡Yura, déjate de tonterías y vuelve a practicar! ¡Georgi y Mila, ocúpense de sus asuntos!

El orden gradualmente volvió y todos se enfocaron con seriedad en aprovechar esas horas. Sin embargo, si algo había que decir, era que, desde ese momento en adelante, Yuri Plisetsky nunca había podido mirar a sus dos amigos de la misma forma.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Si encuentran algún error de ortografía o gramática, por favor avisar.


End file.
